


Full Moon in Camp Crystal Lake

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Transformation [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: ☆In Jason Lives, he was struck by a motor of a boat.☆ Grapes is a slang for Marijuana☆ Jason's mask got destroyed many times.





	Full Moon in Camp Crystal Lake

It was cool and calm night at Camp Crystal Lake, almost, Jason trudged through the camp grounds, his right arm was in horrible condition, rotten blood was dripping (rotten blood?) from a wound, maybe a dog or something, he didn't know what it look like, he think it's a dog but larger than a dog or something, it hurt like hell, Jason had to hold his machete with his left hand now, right now,it's a full moon night, the moon is blocked by a bunch of clouds, with one good eye, it makes it more hard, he decided to stalk a couple who is walking to a tent the girl mutter, "Where is Wade?", then boy mumble, "If Wade bring the goddamn Grapes, I will slap him!" Grapes, Jason think it's a new kind of drug, "Kill for mama, Jason." his mama's soft voice repeat like a record player, with his good eye, he spotted a guy walking like he's high or something, throwing his machete, it hit Wade in the head, killing him but making a sound, Jason saw it was weed, not grapes, but it made a sound as two voices yelled out, "Amber, you stay here and if you saw Jason, Run." "Okay, Jacob." Jason heard his mom telling to kill begin repeat and grow like a sinister potion with a motivation of ending a life of a person, what would Jason do, he didn't want to kill Amber because she look like her mom, how Amber and Pamela are so alike, both have blonde hair, brown eyes and looking like she work as a cook, only Pamela's unconditional protection for Jason are only difference, decided to scare her, he approach the tent, raising his weapon, Amber open the tent and let out a scream, Jason felt a nasty crack in his hand, looking down, on his right hand, his nails are changing to claws, Jason was shocked of what is going on, but Amber was the one screaming like she was scared shitless, she remembered her boyfriend "If you saw Jason, Run." Amber got up and ran, Jason was in complete pain, his left hand doing the same thing, Jason slip, he notice his feet are changing similar to a....... a, Jason grab his hockey mask and taking it off and throwing it, he was hoping it wouldn't be destroyed many times before by many other people like Tommy Jarvis, his legs were wobbling  
as Jason fell as he notice gray fur growing on him, he felt stronger, he felt a tingling on his tailbone, a tail is bursting out of his pants, Jason felt another tingling on his face, his face was stretching into a muzzle of some canine. His ears grew and his mind went from a silent killer to a werewolf. Rising on his new legs, wobbling, a mutter, "Oh shit." A teenager was looking from a tree, a bear trap snapped his leg, Jason growled, salivia dripping, the forest of Camp Crystal Lake was now full of screams in horror and howling.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆In Jason Lives, he was struck by a motor of a boat.  
> ☆ Grapes is a slang for Marijuana  
> ☆ Jason's mask got destroyed many times.


End file.
